Saving You, Loving You
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Stefan makes a plan to save Caroline from the heretics, and for Bonnie to remove the no touch spell from her skin. Then he will show Caroline just what she means to him.


**Saving You, Loving You**

"I'm getting her back today." Stefan announced to Bonnie, Damon, Alaric, and Matt, his voice sure and full of determination.

"And just how do you expect we do that, brother?" Damon asked, they had already tried to get her back once and it hadn't gone to plan.

"She's been in there long enough." Stefan glared at his brother. He knew the reason was because his mother took Elena so that Damon would abandon him and he wouldn't get his own girl back. He would have done the same thing, he would have left Damon to get to Caroline. He understood but it still made him angry. He was _so_ close to getting his girl back.

"But how do you plan on getting Caroline back? She's been trapped there for a week now." Bonnie asked, she had to kill Matt last time to be able to get in the house, just what was Stefan planning on doing different this time?

"Anything I have to." Stefan growled, he would do anything, _anything_ , to get her back. He needed to get her back, he had been torturing himself on images of what those heretics were doing to the girl he loved.

"What's your plan?" Matt asked.

"Damon will get us in the house." Stefan shared a look with his brother, a look of understanding passing between them.

Damon nodded, a smirk on his lips. He knew what he had to do.

"Bonnie," Stefan turned to Bonnie, raising his eyebrows, "Is there a spell you could use that would create chaos and confusion to the heretics."

Bonnie thought for a moment before she remembered a spell she had seen once in her grimoire, "Yeah, there is."

"Matt, you can be the getaway driver." Stefan told Matt, he turned to Alaric, "Ric, bring weapons, bombs, whatever you got." Once he receives nods he looked around the room, "Everyone clear on what they have to do?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Stefan smiled, feeling better now that he had a clear plan to get Caroline back. He needed her back, "We do this tomorrow. Oh, and Bonnie?"

Bonnie gave Stefan her full attention.

Stefan smirked, "Find a way to get that damn vervain spell off her skin."

Bonnie chuckled, "Sure thing, Stefan."

Stefan breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to be able to hold Caroline in his arms, and kiss her sweet lips without burning. He had waited long enough to have Caroline be ready to be with him, and to finally taste her lips again. He would not wait any longer to have that again.

Tomorrow, he would get his girl back.

* * *

Damon knocked on the door of the boarding house. He was still beyond pissed that he couldn't enter his own damn house. But he was about to take a leaf out of Elijah's book, so that his brother could save his damsel.

Enzo opened the door, rolling his eyes as he saw Damon, "Back so soon, Damon?"

"Oh you know." Damon smirked at his ex friend, "Lot of memories in this house. Nostalgia and all that."

"Really?" Enzo smirked, raising his eyebrows in amusement, "It's not another play to save Caroline?"

"Blondie?" Damon stuck his hand in his pocket, closing around the objects there, "Why would I care about her? She hates me, and I don't give a damn about what happens to her."

"Yeah?" Enzo's voice was amused, "So you would let your brother's girl die?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Damon chuckled, subtly looking over Enzo's shoulder.

Enzo chuckled, "I did kill his last girl. Perhaps I should put Caroline out of her misery, and rip her heart out of her chest."

"You could do that." Damon's smirk widened as he saw what he'd been waiting for behind Enzo. He clutched the coins in his pockets, and quickly threw them at the new owner of his house killing her instantly. He stepped over the threshold, snapping Enzo's neck before he could react, "Or you could just die."

The heretics came to see what had happened, seeing the scene in front of them they held their hands out to cast a spell when someone beat them to it.

Bonnie appeared behind Damon, chanting with her hands out, the anger clear in her voice as all the heretics clutched their heads in pain, and looked around themselves in horror. She called out, "Stefan, go now!"

Stefan vamped into the house, and straight to his former bedroom. He hoped Caroline was still in there. He opened the door, and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her pacing around. He smiled, his voice low and longing as he spoke her name, "Caroline."

Caroline spun around, her eyes widening as she saw Stefan standing in the doorway looking as handsome as ever, "Stefan? What are you doing here?" She tilted her head, "How did you even get in?"

"You know how I got in." Stefan took a step closer to her, his eyes soaking in the sight of her, his heart racing at finally being in the same room as her. He smiled at her, "As for what I'm doing here, I'm saving you." He ducked his head and chuckled, "Again."

Caroline smiled affectionately at Stefan, her stomach filled with butterflies that he would risk his life again to save her, "I can't leave this room, Stefan, I can't pass the doorway." Her eyes filled with sadness, "We still can't touch."

"I'm already working on that, Caroline." Stefan took the remaining steps so that he was in front of her, staring into those beautiful blue eyes that made his stomach flutter. He smiled dreamily at her, his voice lowering, "And good thing I'm not planning on taking you out the front door."

Caroline frowned in confusion, "Then what...?"

Stefan grinned, and before she knew it he had swept her into his arms, turned his back to the window, and tucked her head under his chin. The sizzling began but he didn't care, it was worth it to have Caroline safe in his arms. He pushed off with his feet, and leapt backwards through the repaired window to land on his back on the ground absorbing the impact.

Caroline lifted her head, shaking her head and laughing, "You are completely crazy, Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan reached his hand up, hovering it over her skin, smiling cheekily at her, "Crazy in love."

Caroline stared down at Stefan, her lips twitched in amusement, "You did not just quote Beyoncé to me."

"I think I did." Stefan winked at Caroline. It was amazing how much lighter he felt now that she was back where she belonged. With him. All he needed was to get this damn spell off her so that he could kiss her as he'd been dying to do.

Caroline broke into a fit of giggles.

Stefan smiled at the sound of her laughter, he wished that he could spend hours just living in the sound of her happiness, but they really needed to go so that this rescue attempt actually succeeded instead of being a failure like last time.

He sat up, circling his arms around her waist to give her a quick embrace, "We have to go, Caroline."

Caroline swallowed down her laughter, and nodded. She stood, and followed Stefan to the car where Matt waited behind the wheel. The moment they were in Matt sped off. Damon, Bonnie, and Alaric would follow behind in Damon's car.

The priority was to get Caroline out of there.

* * *

Back at Matt's, the whole gang was watching as Bonnie chanted holding Caroline's hands. They hoped that it worked. More for Stefan's sake than anything else, sure he would explode if he didn't touch Caroline soon.

Bonnie mumbled the last line, then raised her head smiling, "It's done."

"You sure?" Caroline asked, needing to be sure before she touched Stefan, as she didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm sure." Bonnie nodded.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. She stood up, and her eyes immediately sought out Stefan's.

Stefan walked towards her as if in a trance. He raised his hand to her cheek, his eyes closing in relief as all he felt was her soft skin, no accompanying burn this time.

Caroline shut her eyes, leaning into his touch. It had been hell not being able to touch him just after she let her heart finally open completely to him. She never realised how much she'd miss their fleeting touches until they were no longer able to.

Stefan couldn't wait a second longer. He pulled her face to his, and finally touched his lips to hers. His heart raced, and his skin was on fire. Where their mouths met were burning, not with the pain of vervain but because of the electricity between them. His other hand came up to cradle her other cheek, tilting her head so that he could kiss her deeper.

Caroline clutched her fingers in the lapels of his jacket pulling him closer. She moaned into his mouth, loving the feel of his tongue in her mouth. He made her heart race, and skin feel like it was on fire. She pushed her breasts into his chest, her fingers sliding down his sides to circle his waist.

Stefan groaned, trailing his fingers through her hair, to wrap his arm around her shoulder, and his other around her waist, pulling her even tighter against him so that not an inch of their bodies were not touching in some way.

Bonnie, Damon, Alaric, and Matt shared an awkward glance, certain that the two newly reunited lovebirds would not be coming up for air anytime soon. They silently left them to go to the grill, not wanting to bear witness to whatever would happen between the pair.

Stefan smiled into her mouth at the whimper she let out as he nibbled her bottom lip. He wanted her so bad, craving her as he had been for the whole time he waited for her. He wanted to take her to his new bedroom, and make love to her for hours, days, until there was not a single piece of skin that he did not know, until he was the master of all her bodies secrets. He'd loved her once, the ripper taking her against a vending machine, and on the floor of her dorm. It wasn't how he wanted it to be, and it definitely wasn't what she deserved.

He would make their first time making love as special and perfect as Caroline deserved.

Just not tonight.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Caroline noticed Stefan's new need to constantly be in contact with her skin. The way his hand would always reach for hers before tangling them firmly together, or the arm he would throw around her shoulder or waist holding her tightly to his side. The sweet kisses he would give her day or night. Waking her up with a tender brush of lips, or throughout the day pulling her to him for either another hot make out or a loving lingering kiss, and the kiss on the forehead he'd give her before pulling her into his arms as they slept.

Stefan loved her.

And she loved him straight back. Touching, kissing, holding him whenever she wanted. In fact since she'd been back she had not spent a night in her own bed or her bed at Whitmore, Stefan unwilling to leave her for even a second. It was sweet, and made her heart skip. She wondered why she ever held back in the first place, as their transition from best friends to in love had been smooth so far.

Though one thing had yet to happen that made her pulse throb just thinking about it. They had not made love yet, and she knew he wanted to as each time they shared passionate kisses she could feel him poking her in the stomach showing her how much he wanted her. She craved him too, one night between them had only wetted her appetite for how it would feel when she actually _could_ feel her love for him as they joined together.

If Stefan didn't make a move soon she was tempted to throw him down on the nearest bed to completely ravish him.

* * *

Stefan had planned the evening down to the very last detail. He knew that Caroline was growing frustrated at keeping it to just kisses, so was he, but he wanted their first time to be perfect. Tonight was the night that he would finally make her his in every way.

He had instructed Bonnie to take Caroline to the spa so that she could get pampered and relaxed. She was due back any minute now. He was waiting for her with a candlelit dinner he had made, and a completely empty house that would remain that way for the rest of the night. Damon and Matt would not be returning as he sprung for a motel room for both of them.

Stefan was waiting by the door with a single red rose for the girl of his dreams. His heart was racing with anticipation, a smile on his lips that had not gone down the whole day. He was nervous, but a excited nervousness. He just wanted to make her feel as happy and special as she made him feel. He loved her so much, and he couldn't wait to show her.

The door opened, and his heart raced even more.

* * *

Caroline had never felt so relaxed in her life, the day at the spa with Bonnie had been exactly what she needed after being tortured and held prisoner for a week. Now she looked forward to spending the night with the man she loved, indulging herself on the perfection of his kisses.

Caroline pushed on the door, gasping as she saw the lit candles on every spare surface, and Stefan in front of her holding a rose. She looked around in awe, her shining eyes finally settling on Stefan's glowing ones, "What is all this?"

Stefan smiled dreamily, taking the step closer that separated them, he handed over the rose, running his fingers up her arm, "Do I need an excuse to spoil my girl?"

Caroline blushed, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. Her heart skipped a beat, as she gazed into his loving green eyes. Did there exist a more perfect man than Stefan Salvatore? She didn't think so.

Stefan took her jacket from her, and put it on the hook. He held his arm out to her, smiling wider as she slipped her arm around his, "Dinner is this way, my lady."

Caroline grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Lead the way."

Stefan lead Caroline to the dining room where two plates were waiting for them. He held her chair out for her, pushing it in for her, and dropping a kiss on the top of her head. He sat in his own seat, and served the homemade ravioli he'd made for her. He filled their glasses with wine, and raised his in a toast, "To many more nights like this."

Caroline smiled, her eyes bright from both happiness and candlelight. She clinked her glass with his, and took a sip. She took a bite, and groaned in pure culinary ecstasy, "Oh my god, Stefan! This tastes absolutely delicious."

"I made it." Stefan answered, smiling shyly at the praise from Caroline.

Caroline found herself overwhelmed with love for Stefan. She reached across, cupping his cheek, gazing into those gorgeously expressive eyes of his, and asked in wonder, "Is there anything you can't do, Stefan?"

Stefan nuzzled her hand, closing his eyes as he breathed her in, her scent filling his being with contentment. He opened his eyes to gaze at her, his shining with love for the beautiful woman beside him, "I've had lifetimes to learn, and yet there is still so much out there that I look forward to discovering with you by my side."

Caroline could only cover his lips with hers in a loving kiss. What else could she do after he made his intent clear that he wanted to spend eternity with her. She didn't think it was possible to love him anymore than she already does but yet again he was making her fall even more for him.

* * *

Stefan had his arm around Caroline's waist, his fingers slid through hers as they danced to a slow romantic love song. The night had been perfect so far, and he couldn't wait to end it even more perfectly by making love to her.

Caroline rest her head in the space where his shoulder met his neck, breathing in that masculine scent that was all pure Stefan Salvatore. Tonight was the best night she'd ever had, so perfect and romantic, not that she expected any thing less from Stefan.

Stefan started to run his fingers up and down her back seductively, smirking at the hitch in her breathing. He nuzzled her cheek, feeling how her chest rose and fell against his. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, reading the love and desire in her gaze, his heart giving an extra little beat at that.

Caroline's eyes fluttered closed as Stefan kissed her. She released his fingers, running her hand along his arm to wrap around his neck, and pull him closer to her. They briefly pulled apart to look into each others eyes, both of them smiling as their mouths fused back together.

Stefan kissed her passionately, his entire world zeroing down to the taste of her lips. He wanted so much more, and he never wanted to stop kissing her. He slid his hands down her sides to cup her ass, he pushed her up her legs wrapping around his waist. Never parting from her mouth they stumbled through the house, her giggles vibrating against him as they bumped into the furniture as he was not yet familiar with the layout of the house.

Caroline pulled back to rest her forehead against his, chuckling as she lowered her legs. She interlaced their fingers leading Stefan to his room, never losing eye contact. Her pulse raced at the desire in his as they reached his room. She dropped his hand, stepped back, took a deep breath, and pulled her top over her head. She reached for the top of her pants, when Stefan's hand beat her to it.

"Allow me." Stefan smiled, his fingers dipping into the waistband to pull them down. His breath caught as she stood before him in matching black lacy underwear. She was utterly breathtaking, her pale skin glowing in the lamp lit room. He shed his own t shirt quickly, unbuttoning his jeans pushing them off.

Caroline brought their mouths together again, her fingers exploring his chest. His hands trailed fire across her stomach, going up her back to unhook her bra, pulling it down her arms. His hands came up to cradle her breasts in his hands, his thumbs circling her nipples. She moaned at his touch, her fingertips tracing the lines of his defined chest, her nails scratching across his nipples, her breath catching at the little growl he let out.

Stefan left her breasts to take her thighs, and lifted her up. He gently placed her on the bed, trailing his mouth over her chest as his hand slid into her panties, groaning at the warmth he felt against his palm. He teased her slit with one finger, spreading her wetness around her pussy, his mouth nipping and kissing across her stomach.

Caroline watched him with hooded eyes, her hips lifting slightly to help him slide her panties down her legs. She shivered as she felt his warm breath tease against the folds of her pussy. Her stomach tightened with anticipation as her eyes met his, and she spread her legs in invitation. She released a moan at the first lick of his tongue against her, her fingers clenching in the sheets.

Stefan hummed as he tasted Caroline again, her deliciousness exactly the same as he remembered it, only much _much_ better. He stroked her slowly from entrance to clit, repeating his tortuously slow movements again and again until she cried out in frustration. Once he had her sufficiently worked up he closed her lips around her clit, sucking as he swirled his tongue around her. The shock of his sudden move had her hips bucking so hard that she almost pushed him off her. He held her down with a hand on her abdomen, with his other hand he slipped a finger inside her, curling the digit to caress the spot inside her.

Caroline arched her back as she screamed, her fingers pulling the sheet up and rumpled them. Stefan's fingers were moving in and out of her simulating what he would be doing soon. She was losing her mind at his perfect mouth and fingers, her hips trying to thrust desperately against him, wanting to come so bad. His touch drove her wild, cries of "please", "more", and "Stefan" falling from her constantly.

Stefan knew she was close, so close to falling over the edge. He wanted her to, he needed to watch her as she came, her expression of pleasure one he wanted to remember for eternity. He always wanted to remember the first time he made Caroline Forbes lose control. He fixed his eyes on her, doubled the efforts of his tongue and fingers, and moaned around her. That was all it took. Her eyelids fluttered, her mouth opened on a scream of his name, and her walls clamped around his fingers as she came. She was beautiful, the way her body trembled and shuddered under him made his dick hard as steel.

Caroline collapsed against the bed, her breathing labored as she tried to come down from her high. That had been intense, Stefan making every single cell in her body explode at the same time. She tingled as she felt him kiss his way up her chest, once he settled between her legs she curled her arms around him, and pulled him down for a kiss. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips, she liked that he now tasted of her, like he had absorbed a part of her as he made her feel the most amazing pleasure she had ever known.

Stefan pulled away with a smile. He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek to sink into her hair. He lifted her thigh to wrap around his waist, gazing deeply into her sparkling blue eyes he huskily said, "I love you, Caroline." As he slid inside of her, his breath leaving him in a shudder when he was fully sheathed. She felt too perfect around him, her walls gripping him firmly.

Caroline felt tears prick her eyes as Stefan told her loved her, the moment so meaningful and perfect that it couldn't be real. She made sure his eyes were on hers as she said it back, meaning it with every part of her, "I love you too, Stefan."

Stefan lowered his head against hers, his eyes locked with hers as he began to move his hips against hers. He was fascinated at the way her eyelashes fluttered every time he hit a particular spot inside her, so he did it again and again just to see that same reaction followed by a series of low and unbelievably sexy moans. The way her fingers clung to his shoulders, digging into his skin made his own eyes close in pleasure, groaning every time he pumped his cock into her tightening walls. She was perfect, so gorgeously perfect under him that he wasn't sure he could hold out under such pleasure, she just felt so good around him.

Caroline raised her hips to meet his, moans and whimpers falling from her lips, her nails drawing blood in his skin as she felt herself start to lose control. She threw her head back, gasping as his mouth sought out her neck, kissing and nipping her. Her pussy trembled, her thighs clenching tight around his waist, a long moan of his name leaving her as she came, "Stefan..."

Stefan groaned into her neck as he felt her muscles clamping rhythmically around his cock, her fluttering walls massaging the orgasm right out of him. He bit down on her pulse, sucking the skin into his mouth as he bucked his hips one last time, and groaned helplessly into her neck as he spilled his seed inside of her. He rolled his hips continuously, dragging out both of their pleasures until he shuddered, the last of his come being milked by her trembling channel. He collapsed on top of her, panting into her neck, little aftershocks of pleasure still tingling through his body.

Caroline pulled Stefan into a languid kiss, gasping as he slipped out of her, and laid beside her. She smiled as she pulled away, her eyes bright and satisfied. She dragged her finger down his chest, biting her lip as she gazed into his equally sated eyes, "Hey."

Stefan smiled, his arm curling around her waist to hold her against him, "Hey back."

Caroline giggled, raising her hand to cup his cheek as she gazed at him. She sighed in happiness, rubbing her thumb across his cheek as she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you." Stefan whispered back, nuzzling his nose against her as he breathed her in. He trailed his fingertips over her hips, and had to ask, "Was that better than our first time?"

"It was with you." Caroline pressed a delicate kiss against his mouth, "There's nothing more perfect to me than that."

Stefan swallowed, his heart skipping a beat at her words. He slanted his mouth across hers, and kissed her with all the hunger that he felt for her. He rolled back on top of her, and prepared to show her how perfect he thought she was.

How perfect they were together, their movements in sync, their desire both insatiable, their love for each other felt in every touch. They made love as if it was their first time, and their hundredth time all rolled into one.

They whispered "I love you" into each others skin all night so that it was branded on their souls. They belonged to each other.

THE END

AN - I am 100% sure that will have not have happened on the episode tonight ;) But my imagination makes up for the lack of hot vampire sex ;) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
